Nightmare Lords
by Marvel123
Summary: When Voldemort returns, Jack and Sandy are sent to Hogwarts undercover to help protect the students, especially Harry from the dark lord. But what will they do when pitch forms an alliance with Voldemort? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Salutations my fellow writers! It is I Marvel123 here with another story! My bunnies dragged me to my computer to write this story because honestly, I don't think my other one is doing to well and I've had this Idea for a bit and have wanted to write it. By the way, This takes place in the golden trio's fifth year (I know it's overdone, but this is the only year that works with the story). Just to let you all know, updating on this story will be random at best. I might get two chapters up in a day or one chapter in a month because of my schedule, my laziness and my supreme skills with procrastinating. Now, without further ado, HERE IT IS!**

**...(\_/)...**

**.=(^.^)=.**

**..(")_(")..**

Lord Voldemort was growing impatient. Here he was, the dark lord just waiting around for some stranger who claimed to have a 'proposition' for him. Even worse, the stranger had said that if he brought any death eaters then the meeting would not occur. Seriously, some random wizard could just waltz past and report him to the ministry, not that that would ever happen to him. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared covering the moon. The dust on the ground formed a whirlwind whilst transforming into sparkling black sand. Voldemort watched as the sand formed a tall thin man with sinister gold eyes, spiky black hair and long black robes. "Hello" said the man to Voldemort. "My name is Pitch Black and I have a proposition for you."  
************************************************** **********************************************_************************_

Far away, a man named Albus Dumbledore bolted awake, went over to his desk, and calmly started writing a letter.

Dear North,

I write this correspondence with a heavy heart.

He's back and I'm afraid that we may need the guardians help for this one. I will arrive at the pole in two days time.

Your old friend

-Dumbledore

**OOOOH! Pitch is making an alliance with Voldy! Sorry that it`s short, bu I`m gonna try to update again later today. PLEASE R&R before I have to set my bunnies on you.**

**...(\_/).._..(\_/)..-..(\_/)...**

**.=(^.^)=.=(^.^)=.=(^.^)=.**

**..(")_(")...(")_(")...(")_(")..**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised (SORTA) Here is the next chapter**

**I own nothing (Except a bunch of fake BUNNIES!)**

Jack Frost was happy. He was spreading snow and frost in a tiny Russian village, enjoying the joyous smiles of the children. Then, at a spare moment, looking up at the sky he saw the northern lights shining high in the sky. With a sigh, he left the village and headed for the pole  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Of course Jack was the last person there. He gusted through the open window bringing icy cold air into the globe room. "Jeez frostbite, can't you just once enter a room without dropping the temperature?" Grumbled Bunny.

"Sorry, no can do Flopsy," said jack "comes with the package."

"Alright, settle down. Now Jack is here we can get down to business no?" Asked North. "We have very special guest coming soon and I want all on best behaviour da?" Just as north finished talking, the fire in his huge hearth changed colour to a toxic green and a man stepped out. He had long white hair and a beard so long that it had to be tucked into his belt. He was wearing purple robes and had half moon glasses perched on the end of his slightly crooked nose.

"Ah, Albus, welcome to pole. Has been to long." Said north.

"Yes old friend it has been," said the man who Jack now knew was named Albus. "I am sorry that I come to visit in such dire straits."

"No, no, any visit is good visit" North replied. "Now, what was it you wanted to ask?"

"He's back."

Those two words sent all the guardians, except for Jack into a panic. Jack himself, having no idea what was going on, slammed his staff on the ground as hard as he could, freezing a couple of elves in the process."Okay, first off, WHO THE HECK IS 'HE'?!"

"Well" Said Dumbledore "'He' Is the Dark Lord, Better known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or Voldemort and he is responsible for bringing a dark age to the Wizarding world."

Jack had already had some experience with wizards **( AN: What? I'm pretty sure if you had 300 years to kill you'd find out some pretty cool things about Humanity)**But this was the first he'd heard of this 'Voldemort'.

"What do you mean a 'Dark Age'?" Asked Jack.

"He was responsible for killing many wizards. Children included." North said in a sombre voice. Jack could tell that it would probably be a good idea to change the subject.

"So...How does that apply to us?" He asked.

"Well Young Jack, I'm glad you asked. You and Mr. Sanderson here are going to be attending my school for wizards this year to protect the students." Said Dumbledore. "Especially a boy by the name of Harry Potter."

This was all well and good to Jack until he realized something that had been said. "What do you mean a SCHOOL?"

**What did you think? Please R&R**

**/\_/\**

**=^.^=**

**(")_(")**

**MEET KITTY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Wazzup? Heres a new chapter! It was originally going to be two chapters but then I Just extended/melded them.**

**changeofheart505: Thank you. Your reviews made me smile. I don't know yet if there will be any pairings because I am still fairly new to fanfiction and I can't write romance, but if someone asks I might try to make a pairing. And here you go!**

**_(\_/)_**

**=(^.^)=**

**-(")_(")-**

**Your own virtual bunny!**

**Ooooookay! now that reviews are done here is chapter 3 of nightmare lords!**

**I own nothing but a bunny farm that now has a cat living there.**

After getting a whole briefing from Dumbledore about Hogwarts **(heh heh)** which Jack knew he would forget in about five seconds **(but that's what Jack has Sandy for right? I mean as a friend too but still,)** Dumbledore pulled out a slightly large chest** (that's the treasure kind ya sickos!)** from under his cloak **(no I don't know how it got there)** and presented it to Jack and Sandy.

"This chest contains two potions, one for Jack and one for you Sanderson." Said Dumbledore, " they will help give you a more human appearance among the students. Now Jack, you will be in the fifth year and Sandy you will be in the sixth year. You will need to go get supplies in a wizard marketplace known as Diagon Alley. You will both need the standard books as well as robes, a pet if you so choose and a wand to-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Jack, cutting off Dumbledore "there is NO WAY that I'm trading my staff in for some dainty little wand! Having to go to a school is bad enough!"

"Jack!" Chided Tooth, "be polite!"

"No no," said Dumbledore, "there may be a way to let jack keep his staff if Ollivander can do what I think he can. Anyways you two should be off. I will leave behind some floo powder for you, so after you take the potion you just sprinkle it in the fire and say 'The Leaky Cauldron' I've set you up with a room and transportation to kings cross." And with that, he stepped into the fire and disappeared.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Jack, not wanting to make a decision without some help from his friends.

North, Tooth and Bunny all looked at each other, than looked at Jack. "Do it" they said simultaneously.

"But whose gonna make winter?" Jack protested. "And whose gonna make dreams for the kids?"

"Bah, we ask Manny to handle" Said north, "now take potion and go already!"

Jack looked at Sandy, who shrugged and picked up his vial, which was full of golden liquid, and downed it. Suddenly, sand started to fall off of Sandy, disappearing before it hit the ground. When it stopped, a more "humanesque" Sandy stood in front of them. He had blondish-brownish hair still spiked up in his usual style and he had dark tan skin and warm amber eyes. He was wearing a yellow hoodie on top of a brown T-shirt, brown cargoes, slightly scuffed orange tennis shoes and a red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Nice Sandy," said Jack "it's my turn now, right?" With that he chugged the vial. Frost crept up Jack from head to toe and when it faded, he had very pale brown, almost dark beige hair while his eyes maintained their electric blue. His skin was no longer as pale and he had rosy cheeks. He was wearing bluejeans, a navy blue hoodie on top of a white t-shirt and black sneakers which he immediately kicked off.

Sandy looked in the chest and pulled out a note, which he waved at Jack to read. "Just so you know," read Jack "the potion will not suppress your abilities although it would be wise to keep them hidden. May I suggest using a Quill and parchment Sandy?" Sandy looked incredulous but nodded anyways.

Also in the trunk was a list of all the needed supplies and what store to get them at as well as two tickets for the Hogwarts express and a key to a bank vault.

"Well, see ya!" Said Jack.

"Don't forget to write"

"Come visit at Christmas!"

"Don't forget Easter!"

With those farewells, Jack and Sandy stepped in the fire and were whisked away to the leaky cauldron.

**This is a line break. It is happy to meet you.**

With a WHOOSH! Jack and Sandy arrived in The Leaky Cauldron's dusty fireplace. Jack looked around at the slightly dingy establishment until he caught sight of the bartender.

"Excuse me, are you Tom?" **(Screw it if it's not Mr. Bartenders real name, it's 10:20pm)** asked Jack, "Dumbledore sent us. I'm Jack and this is my brother Sandy."

"I suppose you'll be need in' access to Diagon Alley?" Asked "Tom" not noticing the surprised look that Sandy shot Jack. "Aright' Just follow me and come back here when you're done so I can show ya your room..."

**This is another line break. It hates your guts because you insulted It's mother in 2005 at a new years party.**

Jack and Sandy's shopping day went relatively well. They had gone to gringotts and removed some money, then went and bought all their books and supplies, got fitted for robes and were now going to get wands (much to Jack's displeasure). They entered the quaint little shop with the sign saying 'Ollivander's makers of fine wands since 352 B.C.

Jack and Sandy entered the little shop and looked around. Finding no one, Jack let out a tentative "Hello?"

"Hello there," said a calm voice behind Jack. "Do you need a wand?

**What do you think? I asked my bunnies but they just looked at me and blinked (That's preety much all thy do. I'm still waiting for the day when they hide aster eggs from me) So I need YOU GUYS to R&R! If you do than you too will get a bunny!**

**So long, farewell, alvinedz and adieu...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! WOW! I actually updated the next day! Who would've thought?**

**changeofheart505: Awwwwwwwww thanks! you're right, it is slightly based off of human Jack but a more...cold version.**

**Here it is! Numbuh four!**

**I own nothing but a lava lamp**

Jack almost jumped 10 feet in the air after the little man, who Jack was assuming was Ollivander appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Yes we do," said Jack," My name is Jack Frost and this is my brother Sanderson Mansnoozie or Sandy for short. We were sent by Dumbledore because we are new to Hogwarts."

"I see," said Ollivander, "now young Sanderson, would you like to get your wand first?" Sandy nodded vigorously.

Ollivander pulled out the first wand. "Birch, fifteen inches, dragon heart string core. Go ahead, give it a wave." Sandy took it and gave it a tentative wave. One of the chairs exploded. Sandy went through wand after wand, until Ollivander pulled out a box with a hopeful grin.

"This is a very special wand," he said, pulling out a wand made completely of glass. But what surprised Jack and Sandy the most was what the core was. "Glass, nine inches with a core of dreamsand. Go on, wave it!"

Sandy took the wand and it immediately let out a stream of dreamsand. The look on Sandy's face was one of pure amazement.

"That's the one," said Ollivander with a smile on his face. "Now Jack, it's your turn right? I was told that you wanted to keep your staff?" Jack nodded "May I take it then?" Jack was unsure about that but gave it anyways.

Ollivander went to the back of the shop and when he returned, he was holding a two foot long version of Jack's staff. Jack took it tentatively. "Now, your staff should be able to perform magic, but it's easier when it's smaller. Whenever you want it full size, just say engorgio and if you want to change it back, just say reducio."

Jack and Sandy thanked Ollivander, payed him and went back to the leaky cauldron.

**_(\_/)_**

**=(^.^)= BUNNY THE LINE BREAK**

**-(")_(")-**

2 Days Later

Jack and Sandy were lost. They were standing in Kings Cross station trying to figure out where the heck Platform 9 3/4 was. Then they saw a large family of redheads plus a boy with black hair, a girl with frizzy brown hair, and a large black dog walk into one of the barriers.

"Sandy," said Jack, "that must be it!" They both ran through the barrier and found the platform. After they put their bags on, they boarded the train and found a compartment. As the train left the station, Sandy had unsurprisingly fallen asleep.

A couple of minutes later, there was a knock on the door as the sweet cart went by. Buying one of everything, Jack hunkered down for the ride and he too fell asleep.

**What did you guys think? Don't worry, you'll see Harry next chapter and it might even have a Malfoy run in! (dun dun dun!)**

**R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! Again updating just one day later! Well, you'll have to wait until Friday for an update now because my entire week is jam-packed!**

**changeofheart505: Thanks for the suggestion! I'm gonna try it, even though it might not turn out so well**

**CHAPTER 5!**

**I own neither Rise of the Guardians or Harry Potter (I do however, own a tie-dye pillow!)**

Harry, Ginny, Neville and Ginny's friend Luna were looking for a compartment but every single one they'd come across was completely full. Finally, Harry pulled open a door to a compartment that only had two people in it, both fast asleep. One of them had blondish-brown hair and dark tanned skin while the other had pale skin, red cheeks and pale brown hair. Harry had never seen either of them before, so he assumed that they were new and hoped that they wouldn't mind sharing a compartment.

As they sat down and the train started to move, the one with the pale brown hair suddenly jerked awake, revealing startlingly blue eyes.

"Ummm, pardon me for asking, but who are you guys?" He asked.

"You mean you don't know at least who _he _is?" Ginny asked gesturing at Harry.

"Should I?" asked Jack, causing the four of them to stare at him incredulously.

"N-no," Harry quickly interjected. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

At that, the boy looked more interested. "Oh, you're the one that beat that Dark Lord Voldy-something right?"

Everyone looked at him like he was insane but continued with introductions.

"Ginny Weasly"

"N-Neville Longbottem"

"Luna Lovegood"

"I'm Jack" The boy said, "and this is my brother Sandy" he gestured at the sleeping boy who didn't even move at the mention of his name. "In case you hadn't guessed, we're new to Hogwarts. Up until now, we've both been homeschooled but this year we got an invitation from Dumbledore to attend. Would you like some candy?"

They all helped themselves to some candy and were getting along great. Then it was discovered that Jack had never had bertie botts every flavour beans. That resulted in a taste test extravaganza.

Jack picked up a silver one and popped it in his mouth.

"Ewwwww! It tastes like tinfoil!"

He took another one that was a caramel colour.

"Earwax!?"

Finally he took a pale blue one.

"It tastes like...Frost!?"

The rest of them had a great time trying out other beans. They decided that the worst flavour was toe jam, though the best was debatable among them. All of them thought that the chocolate one was the best, but Jack insisted that Frost was the best flavour.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and his band of misfits." Drawled Malfoy, pushing open the door to their compartment. "Made some new friends?"

"Actually," Jack stood up and looked Malfoy straight in the eyes, "He has. And who do you think _you _are just barging into People's compartments without even knocking first and then treating them like that?"

Malfoy looked stunned that anyone would dare address him that way, but regained his composure. "with an attitude like _that _I wouldn't be surprised if you and you friend here were mudbloods. It's a wonder why your even allowed at this school, but seeing how much of an idiot that old dodder Dumbledore is-" he was cut off when a beam of light hit him, turning his usually platinum blond hair a greenish silver.

The entire compartment turned to face an extremely irritated looking, newly awake, Sandy pointing his wand at Draco. Unbeknownst to all but Jack, Dumbledore was a good friend of Sandy's and he was not about to let some pompous jerk insult him.

Sputtering about how his father would find out about this, Draco fled the compartment. "Sandy!" Jack exclaimed, "It's about time you woke up. This is Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. Guys, this is my brother Sandy." They all said Hi to Sandy who waved in return and spent the rest of the ride conversing about everything from quidditch to who the new DADA professor was going to be.

**And There you have it! CHAPTER 5! now please EVERYONE R&R because that's how I feed my bunnies (they're a bit like vampires in the sense that they feed off of reviews)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_~In an abanonded crypt, the corpse of Marvel123 lays on the ground. It gives a shudder, life flowing back into the dead skin. Another and She abruptly sits up and opens her eyes~_**

**BACK FROM THE DEAD!**

**yoyoyo what's up my gucci's? (Slang copyright goes to someone that you don't know but I do!) So, I was sitting around after polishing my boots, Ans I was like "What the octopus! I should really update Nightmare Lords because I promised to update by last friday, than forgot to mention that I was going away for a training weekend and would have no fanfiction access! I should really update!" Plus my Friend-Who-Shall-not-Be-Named (She's like the dark lord! A really...happy...dark lord!(But not really! ;P)) Was like "I don't want to nag you but please update!" So I was Like "What the Octopus! I'll update!"**

**THANKSTO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Jack and Sandy got off in a group.

"Jack, Sandy come with us in the carriages, I want you two to meet my friends Ron and Hermione." Said Harry. Jack and Sandy nodded and headed off to the carriages.

As they got closer, Jack and Sandy stared in shock. Pulling the carriages were skeletal black horses, with wings and bulbous white eyes.

"Guys, what are those things pulling the carriages?" Asked Jack. Strangely, everyone but Sandy Harry, Neville and Luna looked at him like he was crazy.

"There's nothing pulling the carriages. Who are you blokes anyways?" A red headed boy with an disproportionally large nose pushed his way through the crowd towards them, eyeing Jack and Sandy with distaste.

"Please Ronald, must you be so rude?" Asked a bushy haired girl, "and you are?" She looked inquisitively at Jack and Sandy.

"I'm Jack Frost, and that's my older brother Sanderson Mansnoozie, but you can call him Sandy." Replied Jack.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley." She gestured at the redhead. "Would you like to come in the carriages with us?"

"Uh... I guess," Jack responded. He had thought that he could just go in a carriage. Apparently not. Apparently you had to be _asked_.

"So Jack, where are you and Sandy from?" Hermione queried as they sat down and the carriages started to move. She seemed to have picked up on the fact that Sandy couldn't talk in a matter of seconds. Strangely, no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Ummmmmmm... America!" Jack had to think for a second before it popped out. At least it would explain their accents. Ron eyed them suspiciously at that and at Jack's hesitation, but everyone else just enjoyed the carriage.

**This line break is high on rubber cement ((Like me!) That stuff is lethal!)**

While Harry and his friends went inside, Jack and Sandy stayed outside with the first years as directed by a tall, imposing woman in green robes.

"Now first years, you will follow me in an orderly fashion and when I call your name, you will come up to the front. Understood?"

The first years, Jack and Sandy followed the woman (Now known to them as Professor McGonagall) into the great hall. While the first years were lining up, Jack and Sandy took an opportunity to look around the great hall. Up until their eyes reached the head table, they were pleased. However, once they got there, Jack and Sandy stared in shock at one of the people there, a face that neither of them thought they would see for at least a couple thousand years.

The smirking face of Pitch Black.

**OOOOOOOOO! CLIFFY! PLEASE R&R! ~_Marvel123 is slowly pulled away by her plot bunnies who put her in a straight jacket while she yells "R&R! R&R! Give me back my rubber cement! I needz it!"~_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ugh, I never knew that you could get a hangover from rubber cement fumes. Trust me that is _never _gonna happen again. All I know is that one second I was working on last chapter and the next, my bunnies had me tied up in a straitjacket. Do you guys know what happened? eh what the octopus. I'll remember later.**

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I would write down replies to all of them right now but I don't have the energy to do more than one worders (So what if I'm being lazy? Also did any of _you_ (Besides anti-dark lord, you don`t count) Have to stand outside a Canadian Tire for three hours in the fog asking strangers for money to support your Sea Cadet corps while making sure two nine year-olds stayed safe? I think not)**

**I own nothing but a really bad, rubber cement induced headache (sue me.)**

Pitch stared down at Jack and Sandy, an evil smirk on his face, before turning back to his conversation with a sallow skinned man, who had soulless eyes and a hooked nose. Jack thought that he looked like just the sort of person that would get along with Pitch.

Speaking of Pitch, why was he even there? Shouldn't he have been trapped for longer? Jack and Sandy exchanged a glance. They were going to have to let the other guardians know about this.

**This Line Break is going through withdrawal symptoms (_"Give it back! I needz it!"_)**

Ron was suspicious of the two new kids, especially the one named Jack. Everyone else had seemed to miss the "Ummmm" before Jack had said America. If Ron didn't know better, he'd say that Jack at least, was a Death Eater, if not Sandy as well.

"Frost, Jackson!"

Ron was brought back to earth when he realized that the first year's sorting was done. This was very important. Whatever house those two were in would determine the likeliness of them being Death Eaters. He just had to watch and wait...

**This line break is obsessed with hugging my friend, the anti-dark lord**

Jack slowly walked up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Granted, he had been surprised when the hat had started singing, but that was something you kind of got used to as an immortal.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Oh yes, it's been a while since I've sorted an immortal, and you Jack Frost are no regular immortal are you?"

Needless to say, _that_ startled Jack.

_"All alone for three-hundred years made you quite bitter didn't it? Oh I know that bringing fun to children is your_ thing,_ and that you were brave to fight against Pitch, but remember, you_ did_ consider Pitch's offer. You have many traits of a both Slytherin and Gryffindor, but only one house fits your mischievous and cunning nature. So it'd better be..."_

**Please don't try to piss of this line break. It had to spend all yesterday in a vat of boiling oil while being forced to watch Dora the Explorer (shudder)**

"SLYTHERIN!"

Ron knew it! He just _knew_ that that Frost kid was a Death eater! He even got put into Slytherin and that proved it! Everyone knew that Slytherin was all bad.

"Mansnoozie, Sanderson!"

Wait, why did they have different last names? Weren't they brothers? That just made the situation more suspicious.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What? Had Ron missed it? And why the heck was he in Gryffindor if his brother was in Slytherin? There was no way anyone in Gryffindor could be bad but still...

**This line break does not exist except in a dream**

Jack stared forlornly at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the great hall. For one thing, he and Sandy were in different houses and for another, he was in the same house as that Malfoy jerk.

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome you all back to Hogwarts,"

Jack's attention was brought back to the head table as Dumbledore began his speech.

"I would like to welcome back all of our returning students, as well as our returning professors. I would also like to send out a fond greeting to our new first years as well as to our exchange students from America."

Jack felt everyone's eyes on him and it was kind of disconcerting.

"Also, please welcome our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Umbridge," a short woman, whom in Jack's opinion looked like a pink toad waved at the students, "and her teaching assistant Professor Black." Pitch sent both Jack and Sandy an evil smirk. "Furthermore-"

The pink toad let out what could be described as nothing but a "hem hem" and cut Dumbledore off in the middle of his speech

"Well I must say what a pleasure it is to see all your smiling faces at Hogwarts..."

For Moon's sake! When was this woman going to shut up?

**Aaaaaaand we _finally _get to the sorting! Prepare yourselves for a bit of a time skip in the story as I try (Emphasis on _Try) _To pick up the pace a bit. Please R&R and don't expect me back too soon. I'll need more inspiration and I also need to do some work on The Ultimate Mutant.**

**For now my friends, I say farewell but remember "When the goat turns, Red strikes true"(OOTS anyone?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I'm Really sorry for not updating sooner. (I would have updated on Thursday, because I had tons of time to write and was only swimming four events, But one badly played game of uno later, I was talking to an air cadet about physics, trying o learn how to solva a rubix cube (With lessons from aforementioned air cadet), Playing steamboats 1-3 (For all my bandie cadets out there), Teching The Aforemontioned aforementioned air cadet the cuo song, and just being kinda lazy.**

**Just so you know, I had this whole AN typed out, with messages to ALL my reviewers. Then I lost It. SO! I will PM ALL of you. Except anti-dark lord. we've already spoken.**

**If I owned ROTG and HP, oh the things I could do! (What the octopus. A girl can dream.)**

"I'm telling you, that Frost kid is a death eater!" It was the morning after the sorting and Ron was trying to convince Harry and Hermione that Jack was a death eater. Needless to say, he was unsuccessful.

"What evidence do you have Ron?" Hermione queried, "I'll agree, it is odd that he was placed in Slytherin when Harry had said that he was so nice, but if you're that worried than just stay away." Hermione was a _little_ suspicious, but Frost seemed like a nice guy.

"Yeah Ron, if you'd sat with him on the train you'd realize how nice he is," Harry said, " and besides, I was almost Slytherin, but that didn't stop you from being friends with me."

They continued down to the great hall, deep in conversation, not noticing that the subject of their conversation, one Mr. Jackson Overland Frost, had heard the whole thing.

**This line break thinks you all suck. (Sorry, it just got back from the HMCS Quadra confidence course after running it 10 times ( just so we're clear, it's a b_h))**

Jack was in a_ great_ mood that morning, as he headed down to breakfast alone. After the sorting, he'd gone San to the Slytherin common room. Needless to say, Jack was unimpressed. It was just so_ depressing_! And to top it off, thanks to Malfoy, the prat, his entire house hated him.

"I'm telling you, that Frost kid is a death eater!" Jack was brought out of his thought by the dulcet tones of one Ronald Weasley. Jack couldn't help but listen in, seeing as it was him that they were talking about. And anyways, who would want to eat death?

**This line break likes Bowling For Soup**

"Hey Harry, what's up?" Harry looked up at the sound of jack's voice, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jack, how are you?"

"Good, except for the fact that everyone in my entire stupid house hates me."

They continued conversing like that for a couple of minutes until Ron noticed them.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at your table?" Ah Ron, how we love you so.

"Well _Ronald_, in case you couldn't tell, I am simply enjoying this conversation with my friend Harry here." Jack was simply trying to be civil, but Ron took it the wrong way.

"As if a filthy Slytherin would ever be friends with a Gryffindor. Why don't you just scamper back to your house where you _belong_."

Unfortunately, the moment that Ron had chosen to confront Jack was the moment that Sandy had entered. In a flag of light, and a disapproving glare, Ron was given a tattoo on his face saying: 'I insulted Sanderson Mansnoozie's brother and this is what I got'.

"Nice Sandy, real nice," Jack could barely speak he was laughing so hard. "Did you send them the letter yet?" Sandy looked at him, suddenly very serious and nodded.

"Great, let's hope they answer soon. I have my first class with the Pink Toad woman sand her oh-so-lovely assistant." And with that, Jack was gone, leaving a bemused Harry, a serious Sandy, and a very pissed at Sandy Ron.

**CHAPTER 8!**

**R&R OR THE BUNNIES WILL GET YOU! (or the goblins, or Voldemort, or scorpia, or the green goblin, or PO YARO!(shudder))**

**Daily OOTS Quote!:**

**"Dancing knights!"**

**"Damn it! ...wait..."**

**"I, uh, I may have skimmed the orientation pamphlet"**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Here's Chapter 9!**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED**

**I DON"T OWN!**

"Now children, before we start, wands away and books out." The sickeningly sweet voice of Professor Umbridge floated through the class amidst grumbles of uncertainty.

One particularly daring student from Ravenclaw, raised her hand.

"Yes, dearie?"

"Why aren't we using our wands? Don't we need to know the spells to do our O.W.L.s?"

"Yes, of course, but by then you'll have studied the theory enough to perform the spells anyways. And who would want to harm you that you'd need these spells?"

At that, Jack had had enough. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. ...?"

"Frost, Jack Frost. And I can think of plenty of people that would want to harm us. Such as Lord Voldemort. Or the death eaters or-"

"That is quite _enough _Mr. Frost. Detention with Professor Black after school for spreading lies."

Needless to say, Jack was pissed. There was no _way_ that he was gonna spend time with _Pitch_

"What was I saying that was a lie? You asked who would want to harm us and I was simply giving examples, not stating weather they were theoretically here. Last time I checked, answering a question wasn't rewarded with detention."

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Frost. And a week of detention with Professor Black for back talking a professor."

Jack was ready to protest, but seeing Pitch grin made him realize that he really didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with him. Letting out a murmur of dissent, he sat back down.

"Now that that is taken care of, please turn to chapter five and read through it before answering the questions at the bottom."

**(AN: I could end it here but for you, I'll go on (even though, at the exact moment I'm writing this, I'm in drama.))**

**This line break is an Alex Rider fangirl.**

**LATER**

Jack apprehensively approached Pitch's office.

"My my Jackson, you certainly do have an aptitude for getting into trouble now don't you?"

At the sound of Pitch's voice, Jack whirled around, pointing his wand (staff) at Pitch, eyeing him with suspicion.

"What do you want? Scratch that? Why are you even here? Didn't we get rid of you two years ago in Burgess?"

"Why Jackson, what makes you think I'm here for you? I know by now that you don't fear me. But this castle! So many, cowering in fear from a 'dark lord' that they're not even sure has returned! Though you and I both know the truth. Now get in! You have detention! I would have sent you to Professor Umbridge, but she's dealing with the _Potter_ boy."

They entered Pitch's office, a room with dark gray walls, mahogany floors and two bookshelves full of books on the dark arts. There was also an hourglass on the desk, full of nightmare sand. Jack eyed it disgustedly.

"Have a problem with my decor Mr. Frost? If so, I kindly suggest you keep it to yourself. Now, as for your punishment. Write 'I must not talk back' 500 times and you'll be done."

**500 lines and several muttered curses at Pitch later...**

Jack burst out of the office the minute he could. It was just so _small_! And he kept getting the feeling of nightmare sand brushing his shoulders, but when he looked, there was nothing there!

He was actually surprised that Pitch had let him go. Knowing Pitch, he would have expected something more along the lines of 'well that's all done, but did you learn your lesson? No? Then do 500 more!'.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, appeared Ron, tattoo still on his face, with an expression that looked like he was ready to kill Jack.

"I know what you're up to Frost. You may have everyone else fooled but I _know_ that you're a Death Eater and that you're here to attack Harry. But it won't work you hear me?"

He glared at Jack one last time before running off. At hearing noise behind him, Jack whirled around to face Harry, clutching his left hand as he left Umbridge's distinctly pink office.

"Hi Harry!" Jack exclaimed, hoping that he hadn't heard any of what Ron had said.

"Hi Jack," Harry muttered still clutching his appendage.

"What happened to your hand?"

**Hi guys, I would write a looooooooooooooooooong AN But I'm on door answering duty. I promise, next AN will be better!**

**R&R! C U SOON!**

**OOTS Quote:**

**Durkon: "Its jus' simple fact aboot armour: the less you wear, the harder it is for them to see you."**

**Elan: "the less I wear... ...The harder I am to see..."**

**'Ding!' 'Idea!'**

**LATER**

**Elan(naked): "woooo! I'm invisible! you can't see me!"**

**Roy(stares in horror): "How I wish that were true."**

**Belkar (to Durkon): "Please cast Blindness on me."**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I'm baaaaaaack! So how are you all? I am personally OK but I'm running on 2 hours of sleep, rubber cement and THE ENERGY OF THE GODS! So my situation is a little abnormal (Did any of _you_ see a giant bunny, made of rubber cement, glowing with an unearthly light? I thought not.)**

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**

**How many times do I have to say it? I DON'T OWN ROTG! (or harry potter (depressing, ain't it.))**

Ron had decided to do some investigation **(AN: personally I call it spying)** on Jack Frost. There was just something about him that Ron didn't like. He just seemed to perfect. In the two classes that Ron had had with him (charms and transfiguration) he had excelled. He had heard from Harry, who had 'heard' from Sandy, that Jack had detention with Professor Black and was going to see if he could find him.

"My my Jackson, you certainly do have an aptitude for getting into trouble now don't you?"

Jackpot! Ron pressed himself against a wall, trying to hear the ret of the conversation.

"What do you want? Scratch that, Why are you even here? Didn't we get rid of you two years ago in Burgess?"

Get rid of him? He _must_ be a death eater! It would explain the _we_ as well.

Pitch answered Jack, but Ron was unable to hear it. He then watched as they entered his office.

After Jack's detention

Ron watched as Frost ran out of Proffessor Black's office. Thinking now was the time to warn him away, he advanced towards him.

"I know what you're up to Frost. You may have everyone else fooled but I _know_ that you're a Death Eater and that you're here to attack Harry. But it won't work you hear me?"

He glared at Jack one last time before running off. He rounded the corner of the hall and bumped straight into Sandy who was staring at him cooly.

"Uhh... Hi Sandy..."

Sandy simply drew his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"W-wait! No!"

**This line break is an OOTS fan**

"What happened to your hand?" asked Jack.

"It's fine!" Harry snapped, "What are you doing here? Did you get in trouble?"

"Yup! Just got out of detention with Professor Black. I had to do lines. How about you?"

"Oh, I had lines to..." Harry seemed hesitant and gripped his hand tighter.

"Is your hand ok?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's fine!" Harry exclaimed starting to walk away. But he accidentally moved his hand, and Jack saw blood.

"No it's not! Your hand is bleeding! Did she do this?"

"Not specifically..." At Jack's dubious look he cracked, "okay! She had this quill! It didn't have ink, it used blood! That's what she made me use."

"She can't do that! It's just, just-"

"Just leave it okay?! It's better if I don't get in more trouble as it is!" Now Harry was on the defensive, glaring at Jack.

"Fine! I'll let it go! Just give me your hands."

"What?"

"Your hands genius! I'm gonna try to heal them!"

"Ok..."

Harry gave Jack his hands, which were soon covered in a sheen of frost. When it faded, the words on his hand were almost completely gone.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked, "I've never seen anything like that!"

"It's quite simple really," Jack responded with a lofty grin, "you might say that winter magic is my specialty. I was born with it. Cool, eh?"

Harry agreed, and after thanking Jack again, headed back to the common room, Jack heading back to his own dormitory.

**Sooooooooo, what did ya think? I know that half of this was basically rons POV from last chapter, but I thought It worked. Also, I have recently contacted SCORPIA, and if I don't get enough reviews, You will all be TERMINATED! (By a giant bunny. Whod'a thunk?)**

**OOTS Quote:**

**Hel: "He died of disease, that means he's mine!"**

**Thor: "But the disease was mummy rot, and he contracted it defending an orphanage!"**

**Hel: "BAH!"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ummm... hi guys. Listen you have no idea how sorry I am for not updating! I kept sitting down and trying to write and my brain kept saying 'blah blah blah!' and I couldn't think of anything. I hope you Like it!**

**mysticmoon1331: THANKYOUSOMUCHFORPOINTINGTHATOUT! i fixed it. And I'm glad you want to read more.**

**Female whovian: Awwwwww Thanks!**

**If anyone on this whole site thought that I actually owned rise of the guardians or Harry Potter THEYWOULDBEWROOOOONG!**

**The next morning**

_**Dear Jack and Sandy,**_

_**BE EXTREMELY CAREFUL! Since Pitch is back, it spells trouble for all of us! Stay as far away from him as possible, and whatever you do, ALWAYS HAVE SOMEONE WITH YOU WHEN YOU SEE HIM! We highly suggest that you avoid making a big deal of it as we still want you to keep your covers.**_

_**Contact us if anything comes up,**_

_**-North, Tooth and Bunny**_

Jack and Sandy stared incredulously at the letter they had received that morning. That was _it_? They weren't even suggesting things? It was just: 'follow the buddy system and make sure you don't die!'

"Well Sandy, it looks like we're on our own," Jack said, Sandy nodding in agreement. Together, they made their way to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry, how's your-" Jack started to ask but Harry cut him off.

"Hi Jack, I'm fine, thanks for asking," Harry said hurriedly. "How are you?"

"I'm good Harry, but I really think I should check-"

"Check _what_?" Jack was cut off as Ron barged into the great hall. It was silent for a moment, then everyone took note of his hot pink hair and burst out laughing. Ron meanwhile, turned the same shade as his hair, and rushed to the table, shooting Jack a dirty look.

"I'll... Uh.. I'll see you in transfiguration Harry!" Jack waved and rushed away, not wanting to be anywhere near the ticking time bomb known as Ronald Billius Weasly.

**This line break is tired. And not the sleepy kind of tired. The kind of tired that happens when you're trying to write an awesome fanfic chapter, but whenever you try, your brain goes: 'BLEHHH'.**

Jack sprinted into transfiguration, out of breath and stressed in general. He'd just had to go through another DADA lesson, and he'd barely been able to avoid getting detention for another week. What was that woman's _problem_?

"Mr. Frost, so nice of you to join us," Professor McGonagal stated, staring icily at Jack. He may have done well on the first day, but she did _not_ tolerate lateness. Jack apologized once more, waved at Harry and sat down.

"Now, as I was saying, today we will be turning cushions into rabbits. Please turn to page thirty-seven to find the spell. Remember: enunciation is key."

**This line break hates you. **

**MUCH LATER**

_He saw them all. _

_His parents, Sirius, the Weasleys, Hermione and Dumbledore. _

_All gone, dead, in a flash of green light and black sand. _

_Two tall figures, one bald, with a snake-like nose, the other with black spiky hair and eerie golden eyes. _

_Jack. _

_Jack suspended by black sand._

_Jack chasing him. _

_Jack holding out his wand, a green light coming from it. _

_Sirius falling through and empty doorframe. _

_Hogwarts burning. _

Harry woke with a start, sweat pouring down his face. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open and Sandy rushed in, his wand lit up with a golden glow.

He looked at Harry, the expression on his face clearly saying: 'are you okay?'

"I'm fine Sandy. I-it was just a bad dream." Strangely, that seemed to distress Sandy even more. Then, Sandy threw a ball of golden sand at him. Then Harry woke up.

**This line break is... A LINE BREAK! (Gasp!)**

Pitch leaned back in his office and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. The potter boy was terrified. There was no way the plan could fail. Now he had to focus on making sure that the next step worked. Oh, the guardians had no _idea_ what was coming.

**I have to say I really hate this chapter. First off, it took me FOREVER to write and it was only 2 pages. And I'm just not happy with it in general.**

**R&R!**

**OOTS Quote:**

**Roy: "Wait, you're not a paladin?"**

**Shojo: Technically I'm a 14th level aristocrat. Heck, I'm not even Lawful!"**

**Roy: "So you're telling me... This whole time... This whole trial, I've been fooled... I've been fooled by someone... by someone with... with..."**

**Shojo: "By someone with an NPC class, I'm afraid so."**

**Roy: "I feel dirty inside"**


End file.
